


Not Here For You

by TeaLovingTooru



Series: The Love Of My Life [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Terushima Yuuji, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Fluff and Humour, Art School, Blind Date, Kinda, Law School, M/M, Omega Daishou Suguru, Teru Saves The Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: Now. Daishou Suguru had done a lot of things in his past that he was not proud of. Hell, he’d done some things in the past day and a half that he was not proud of. Despite all of these things though, he liked to believe do overs were a forceful blessing that should not be messed with. Though he would never admit to the fact that he had extremely strong faith, he would silently rest in the fact that things probably would get better, even for someone who was both unlucky in some things and just cruel in others.(Also known as: Some dicks set Daishou up on a blind date and some shit happens, because it was fake. Teru saves the day.)





	Not Here For You

Now. Daishou Suguru had done a lot of things in his past that he was not proud of. Hell, he’d done some things in the past day and a half that he was not proud of. Despite all of these things though, he liked to believe do overs were a forceful blessing that should not be messed with. Though he would never admit to the fact that he had extremely strong faith, he would silently rest in the fact that things probably would get better, even for someone who was both unlucky in some things and just cruel in others.

Up until three years ago, Suguru had been in a committed relationship, one that had lasted all through high school. However, before college began, his lovely Mika-chan had broken off their relationship, claiming that she would never be enough for Suguru, her status enough to prove that fact. Clearly, the omega had in fact not cared for three years over the fact that she was a beta, was content with the fact that she didn’t mind either and yet here he is. 

Since that time, Suguru had remained single. He had spent every day and every night working, attempting to forgot all about his heart break. It had gone on that way for a long time but eventually the inside of his dorm room become suffocating and the small desk at the library rather cramped from the stacking up piles he had put together.

Perhaps it was his belief that Mika had been the one for him, or maybe it was his fear of following in his mother’s footsteps that he had stayed far away from the dating scene. The point is, Suguru hadn’t been on a date with anyone in years.

Well. Until tonight that is. 

After many casual mentions of his love life, his friends had somehow managed to talk him into going on a blind date. That was mistake number one. Or maybe being friends with them was, but he wouldn’t dwell. 

What he would dwell on was the current situation. 

Before he left his dorm, he had spent nearly three hours preparing for it. He’d showered, shaved, moisturized, dried his hair and fixed it, brushed his teeth, brushed them again, put on makeup, fixed his makeup with touch ups, picked out his outfit, had a shot of liquid courage and gotten dressed in that time. 

He had never put this much thought into a date. There was no reason to. He’d been in high school while he and Mika were together and they didn’t really go out and she said she preferred the omega’s natural form without all of the makeup. However, he was going out with an Alpha. He’d never gone out with an Alpha before and from what he had heard, they liked omega’s who acted omegan… but what does that mean…? He’d assumed it was all of the bullshit descriptors from high school home economics textbooks, things like ‘soft and warm’ and ‘sweet and submissive’. Honestly, all of that sounded at least remotely sexual and he wasn’t going to be doing any of that after the first date. No way, no how.

He’d gotten a taxi, driven to the address he was given and went inside, giving the waitress at the door the name of the guy he was supposed to meet. He hadn’t felt horribly nervous until he walked further inside the restaurant, finding it to be some elaborate place, decorated with golds and reds and blacks, making Suguru’s heart speed up slightly, the thought that whoever he was with might look down on him for his social status or perhaps think that the omega was trying to get something from him shot through him, etching painful lines into his heart. 

He didn’t want this mystery Alpha to misunderstand. He was set up with him by friends, he’d know nothing of the man until he met him and fell into conversation. So as he sat there, facing the window and watching the street watching the rain fall flat against the glass, his left hand tapping lightly against the champagne flute in front of him and the fingers of his right hand unconsciously rubbing against the green skirt that lay against his skin, enjoying the feel of smooth fabric under the pads.

There he sat for an hour. There he sat for two. There he sat for such a long time, hoping that whoever he was meeting would rush in, apologize because the rain had urged him to drive slow or because there was sudden after work traffic that had plagued him from getting there on time. 

It was mentioned before that Suguru liked to believe that do overs and second chances were a thing of miracles. So he waited. He waited for a man he didn’t know to come and save him from the pity filled glances of other patrons and the worried glances from the waitress at the notice that he had just sat there, saying he’d wait to order until his date got there. The longer it went on, the longer he pushed it back, the more humiliated he began to feel.

He could feel his past horribly jaded personality ready to cement breaks together and rebuild the walls he had taken so long to break. And for what..? Because he’d been stood up? Or was there ever even a date in the first place…? How cruel. Had he been sat in front of the window with the purpose that he could see the sidewalk and see just how many people were headed directly for him, for this table. None. 

He’d dropped his head forward in a slight manner, attempting to hide the angry tears that threatened to pour. Had he been ignorant to believe it? That someone would actually ever choose to spend time with him? That someone would be so kind to look past every horrible thing he had done as a teenager? Of course he had. He was blind, wanted to try and tell himself that with enough time, his mistakes and indiscretions would be forgotten. That day just wasn’t today. 

He was about to stand up, ready to whip out his wallet to pay the waitress for the champagne he hadn’t ended up drinking and leave, go home, put on pajamas, leave his makeup on order a pizza and watch some shitty romance movie simply because he wants to suffer. However, just as he was about to push his chair back and go through with that plan, there was a warm hand on his shoulder and a man who was a touch wet standing in front of him, dyed blond hair and a few piercings looking out of place from his suit, but he looked handsome all the same.

Just as he was about to ask the man if he were his date, if he were the man he were supposed to meet and promptly ask for an explanation as to why he were so late, the man simply stood, giving him a somewhat fond look. Suguru was frustrated, had almost been brought to tears over this guy, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t let the Alpha try and redeem himself. But then, dear God, the man opened his mouth and- is that a tongue ring?- before speaking.

"Babe. I am so sorry, the traffic was a mess. I am the worst boyfriend ever, I know." At this, Suguru’s eyes widened slightly, almost opened his mouth to question him before the man had leaned in, as though he were going to press a kiss to his cheek before pausing by his ear. “I’m Terushima Yuuji, you looked a little lonely and the old lady on your left looked like she wanted to introduce you to her grandchild. Do you mind if I sit down and save you from all of these staring people?”

The blonde had turned his face in slightly, enough so for their eyes to catch and before he could stop himself, Suguru had opened his mouth. “Let them stare, hmm? I know I look good.”

The Alpha, however, didn’t seem deterred. If anything, he seemed slightly endeared by his quick wit. “Well, that is true and I am happy you know, it’d be a shame if you didn’t. But, honey, I meant the less fun to receive ones…”

Out of his peripheral visions, he could see the looks of others in the restaurant, varying from sweet looks at the ‘couple’, relief that someone hadn’t abandoned Suguru and the occasional bad looks towards the man who had just introduced himself. And with one quick sweep of his eyes, he was looking into deep brown and he had no urge to push him away.

“What are you waiting for then? Sit down.” The whole conversation had been in whispers, quiet words that had been so simple but seemed to hold so much more in their hold.

The man had moved back, sitting across from him and waving down a waitress. “Hey, Juri-chan, can you asks Kumino-kun if you two can switch tables? Kumino is still upset about his break up and he needs a break, yeah?”

“Sure! Lemme tell the boss that we transferred tables out!” After the girl had scrambled off, Suguru raised a brow at the Alpha, Terushima, and waited.

“I would say: ‘Your name, why are you staring at me like that’, but I literally don’t know your name.” He chuckled. “So, enlighten me.”

“Daishou Suguru.”

“Suguru, huh? That’s cute!” He knew his face was red, but he pushed the thought aside in favour of asking him a question.

“Where did you come from and how do you know all of these workers…?”

“Well, I came from the server’s hall, because I work here. It’s part of how I pay for my tuition.”

“Tuition, huh? What do you study?”

“I am a law student. What about you? You look like you are around my age.”

“Art. I went to art school. I work at the library down the street though.”

“Oh? The Write Stuff…?” Upon seeing the small, curious nod from the omega he let out a laugh, seeming to startle the other boy, prompting him to raise a hand to his mouth in apology. “Sorry, sorry!! I just thought it was funny! I’ve been in their a few times to get some books for my courses… small world, huh?”

“U-Um… yeah, I guess…” He offered a small smile, though his heart was pounding like a drum. This Alpha… this odd, fascinating Alpha’s lips and words seemed to hold his thoughts captive, but that cheeky smile and those soft brown eyes kept his heart locked up. In fact… Suguru hadn’t felt this way since he’d met Mika… 

With a shaking hand, he pushed back a piece of stray hair, tucking it behind his ear with a soft gaze to the man’s eyes, which eventually turned into roaming his entire face. For a law student, he had a lot of piercings… he had an eyebrow piercing, a tongue piercing, an industrial, an orbital, gauges, a Monroe and… are those…? Yep, clear snake bites. How does he even get away with that…?

“You ok, man?”

“H-Huh, what?”

“I asked you a question.” The man smiled, the left side of his mouth quirking up and sending Suguru’s heart into a blender with the cuteness of that piercing. 

“A-Ah! Sorry, can you repeat it…?” 

“I asked you if you liked piercings. You see pretty invested in mine.”

“Ahhhhhh…” And, dear God, if he weren’t blushing before, he definitely is now. Dammit, Suguru! Get yourself together! “Well, I was actually wondering how a metal face like you was able to make it into the law program.”

Wow. Nice. Just go ahead and insult him, Suguru, nice job. 

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like tha-” However, Terushima didn't seem put off and actually seemed to be laughing, causing his head to tilt to one side, eyes widening with the deep lilt of the Alpha’s laugh that spread deep into his core, making him wish he could hear it constantly.

“Nah, it’s chill.” Ok, but really, how did someone like him end up in law…? “My dad’s a police officer and, I dunno, I guess I just picked up on his love for helping people out. I got perfect marks on all of my exams and I got a full scholarship for my first four years and was offered an athletic scholarship too, but I could only choose one, so I choose academic. That’s how a metal face like me made it into the law program.”

Suguru let out a groan then, lowering his head and touching it to the table, causing another laugh from the other man.

“I didn’t mean it like that…”

“Oh? Then how did you mean it?” That pierced brow arched, searing hot in his mind. 

“I just… not so many law students have piercings. Let alone that many…” 

“Do you have any piercings? Other than your ears, I mean.”

“Oh, uh, no. Why?”

“Dunno, you just seem the type to wimp out when needles are involved.”

“Um. No. I just don’t want any piercings.”

“Yeah. Ok, scaredy cat.”

“Scaredy cat…? What are you, twelve?”

“On a scale of one to ten, yeah.” 

For once, it was Suguru who laughed. In fact, it scared a gasp out of Suguru himself, a hand covering his painted up lips with wide eyes as he saw the grin spread over the Alpha’s face. 

“You have a really cute laugh, you know that?”

“U-Um… not really… people usually say it’s ugly…”

“Oh, no way. It’s charming. It kinda fits actually.”

“My ugly laugh fits me…? I dare say, are you calling me ugly…?” He gasped, clutching an exaggeratedly posed hand to his chest.

“No. I find your laugh beautiful. That’s why it fits.”

“O-Oh…” He looked down, attempting to hide the small smile that threatened his lips. He didn’t know if this reaction was because of how long it had been since someone complimented him, or if it were just because of who it was. He didn’t care. It was nice.

They continued like that for nearly three hours, bickering and flirting and sarcasm jam packed into a conversation, which flowed as evenly as a stream, fitting into every crook and river with an elegance you only find in fairytales.

They continued until Suguru looked at the clock and remembered his early morning shift, causing them to have to put a pause on conversation. They’d exchanged phone numbers at some point, which led to nearly a half of an hour where they were texting each other, only sharing glances whenever Terushima would send a GIF from what appeared to be some American cartoon.

And so there they stood, outside of that restaurant, Suguru’s feet pressed firmly together, bag held carefully between his fingers as he mercilessly choked the strap, even though he knew his hands would look relaxed to anyone else. For this reason, it came as a surprise whenever the Alpha carefully stroked a thumb over the back of his hand, silently telling him to loosen up.

Finally though, a taxi pulled against the street and Suguru opened the door, chancing a look back at the Alpha. 

“Um… thank you for tonight… I had a good time…”

“I did too. You’re really cool.”

“P-Probably not…”

“You are.” He insisted, leaning closer before his lips touched soft against Suguru’s cheek, giving a wink and a whisper of: “If you ever wanna go on a date that was planned for US, you know y number…”

And, everyone, just like that, Terushima had gone, left in the moment of pure shock the omega was put through, slinking into the cab like a roll of jelly. That is how the best first date of his life had gone and… he probably wouldn’t change a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my lovely partner, Charlie, for the name of the bookstore!! They're a nerd and just... fUCKING BLESSED ME WITH THEIR PRESENCE AND THAT NAME.
> 
> Daishou's dress:   
> https://i.pinimg.com/736x/db/df/db/dbdfdb30c4349287ea72c5d6d3b78769--long-sleeve-evening-dresses-formal-evening-gowns.jpg
> 
> Daishou's makeup:  
> https://i.pinimg.com/736x/63/5c/81/635c81de089b7511cbc5fc29902167af--makeup-green-eyeshadow-emerald-green-eyeshadow.jpg (Something like that, probably.)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed and ahhhh!! I am ready to start this!!


End file.
